The Daughter of the Wolf
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: A one-shot only. About Saito's daughter.


Me: Don't say anything. I know. I write new stories faster than I update. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I DO own my OC!

Please read and review if you think this fic has any potential. And no it isn't some kind of drama/adventure fic. Humour ftw!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

A young girl with midnight blue hair that reached her waist in a braided pony tail walked down the road with her eyes closed. She was enjoying the hot afternoon sun while walking to a certain dojo. It didn't take her a long time before she read the sign of it.

Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu.

'_Alright, this should be it,' _she thought as she went trough the gates.

The first she saw was a man with flaming red hair, a woman with dark blue/black hair, a boy with black spiky hair, and a young tall man with spiky brown hair.

She hid her eyes behind her bangs then smiled and looked up at them.

"Excuse me, but is a mister Gorou Fujita here?" she asked. The red headed man looked up and smiled an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but he is not. But he will come later, that he will," he replied. The girl smiled and asked if it was okay for her to wait.

"That is fine, that it is."

She sat down beside him and stared at the sky. Not a cloud to be seen.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Kanna. She held out her hand for the man to shake.

"Kenshin," the man replied.

Kenshin glanced at her, taking in her appearance. She wore something similar to him, only that her Gi was a dark blue, almost like her hair. Her pants were a dark grey though.

"My name's Kaoru. This is my student Yahiko and this rooster head is Sanosuke. Pleased to meet you." The girl smiled. Kanna smiled back before returning to stare at the sky. Sanosuke immediately began talking with her though to the others it seemed more like flirting. Then the gates opened and in came Saito in his regular police uniform.

"Saito. We've been waiting, that we have," Kenshin said. Said policeman raised an eyebrow at the girl who stood up from her place beside Kenshin, and first then did they notice she had a Japanese sword by her left side.

"It's been a long time. Now, I've come here as promised." Kanna unsheathed her sword and pointed it against Saito.

"Time to fight!" she said seriously and readied her sword in front of her.

"I don't have time for this now." Saito's words fell deaf for the girls' ears as she charged at him. In a flash his sword was also out and had blocked her attack easily.

"I said I don't have time for this." Saito growled.

"Then make time." Kanna jumped back and in a flash she was back at him again attacking from the side which he also blocked. The she reappeared to his other side but when he made to block she ducked and slashed upwards forcing him to leap back.

"Kenshin. Did you see that?" Sanosuke asked as he glanced at Kenshin and noticed that the swordsman's eyes were narrowed which told them the matter may be very serious.

"Barely." He replied.

'_Who is this girl? Who can move like this?'_ he thought.

"Maybe she's an assassin from the war?" Yahiko piped out.

"No. She's too young to be one. If she wasn't one at the age of six or seven," Sanosuke told him and readied himself in case he and Kenshin had to jump in.

"I guess I can't really push you with these techniques can I?" Kanna said as she rested her blade over her shoulder with a sigh. Then she opened her eyes. They were amber and cold, filled with determination.

'_What killing intent.'_ Kenshin thought with a frown. Kanna then held her sword arm over her head and the other stretched out in front of her with fingers spread.

"You shouldn't have wasted my time." Saito smirked and also stood in the same stance.

"Kenshin! This is-"Kaoru yelled but didn't manage to finish the reply.

'_The Gatotsu! Who is this girl?'_ Kenshin thought wide eyed and grabbed his sword.

"Saito! Don't do it!"

"Shut up Battousai!" was the curt reply and there was silence. Saito and Kanna stared at each other with no emotion on their faces.... then they charged at each other.

"GATOTSU!" they yelled simultaneously and struck. On the sidelines the four others waited anxiously. Kenshin couldn't believe Saito had used the Gatotsu on a child and at the same time he wondered where the girl had learned the technique. If his memory was correct Saito was the only one left who knew that sword style. After a few more seconds Saito straightened up and stared at his uniform jacket. Over his heart, a rift had been made. He turned to Kanna who had also straightened up but her braid had loosened and now her hair was loose.

"You've become better Kanna." He praised her. She bowed.

"Thank you father."

"FATHER?!" The two turned to the group who stood there shocked. Saito had a kid?

"Why are you all looking so surprised? I've told you I have a wife, why shouldn't I have a kid too?"

"K-k-k-k-k-kid?!" Yahiko stared at Kanna who blinked with a confused face.

"What? You don't think I look like him?" she asked and turned her gaze to her father before turning back to them again.

"No you don't!" the others deadpanned making her sweatdrop.

"I've got amber eyes like father and my hair colour is almost the same. And when I close my eyes like this, I get the same fox face as he does." She demonstrated and pointed to her face before noticing her father staring at her.

"You didn't have to say fox face...." he muttered making her rub the back of her head.

"A-anyway I just wanted to test the Gatotsu out. Seems I still have a long way to go. Oh and see you later Sanosuke." She winked. Suddenly Sanosuke had a sword to his throat.

"Touch my daughter and you'll experience pain you never imagined existed." Saito threatened as his eyes glinted. Kanna waved and began to walk towards the gate but before she suddenly turned back again.

"Oh and mom wants to talk to you. Saying something about where Eiji and why you're almost never home. Oh wait here she is. Bye!" and with that she left. Silence ensued. The others stared at Saito and to their horror Saito looked scared and sheathed his sword hurriedly as a beautiful woman with black hair came walking in.

"Hajime dear." She said in a sweet voice.

"... Shit..."

* * *

Me: I'm actually content with this one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think. Even the parts you think needs to be improved.


End file.
